


30 Days of Literature Anthology

by uritaeyeon



Category: Assassination Classroom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: 30 Days of Literature, Alternate Timeline, Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Drunk!dazai, E-mail text, F/M, M/M, Soukoku, a little bit drama, fem!Chuuya, letter text, other charas make appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Summary: Drabbles collection for 30 Days of Literature. Only for the English fics that can't be posted in my other account (because mainly I post there in Bahasa Indonesia). Enjoy!





	1. Day 4 - Soukoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35
> 
> • Past, Today, Future
> 
> • "ur a disaster"; "wanna date" (o)
> 
> • Forgive me for any grammar mistakes uwu

“Just stop walking next to me, Bandage-wasting Device.”

“What? I can’t hear you, Midget. You are so short.” Chuuya’s corner mouth fliches hearing that. Their mission today is more than enough to make him tired and Dazai doesn’t even want to stop making fun of him.

“Oh My God. I freaking hate this person.”

“Gladly, me too.”

“Why did Hirotsu-san and Kaiji choose this place? I prefer the usual bar, tsk.” His eyes observe that place—the bar that unfortunately Dazai and his friends always go to. While observing it, silently he thinks that Bar Lupin isn’t like the exclusive bar he prefers to go alone or the nice bar he, Hirotsu, and Kaiji usually go.

But it’s not the main problem here. Being in the same room with Dazai Osamu after this entire day he’s stuck with that brunet guy makes him want to go home as soon as possible. Okay, maybe after a few sips and the matter that made the two guys call him here is resolved, he will go out.

“Enjoy your time here, Chuuya. This place is also good,” Dazai smiles and he walks toward Odasaku and Ango who are already waiting for him. Meanwhile Chuuya himself approaches Hirotsu and Kaiji who sit not really far from them.

The Black Lizard Commander and the Scientist are about to open their mouth when Chuuya slaps the table and gives them an annoyed stare.

“I will not ask why you two choose this fucking place instead of our usu—”

“That bar is closed for few days.”

“—okay, just settle things up quickly—”

“Please sit down first.”

He doesn’t and continues his speak.

“For reminder, I can’t stand the fact that I’m with that jerk even until now. So please—”

“You are a couple but always fight time to time. Isn’t it tiring?”

“Shut up, Kaiji—”

“Do you even love each other?”

“Hirotsu-san, I—”

“Chuuya, you are so noisy.” That redhead guy turns his head quickly and almost thriws the nearest chair to that face of Dazai. The two people behind him hold his hand fast and silently hope that World War III will not appear here.

“What the did you say, Bastard?”

“Ugh, such a disaster in the middle of midnight. What time is it again? Ah, 1 A.M.”

“Oh Gosh, I hate you, Dazai fucking Osamu.”

“Yeah, I hate you too, Chuuya—but I also love you.”

“Whatever.”

“Wanna date with me? I will be waiting for you at 10 A.M. in front of your apartement, Hat Rack.”

Chuuya raises his eyebrow while he stare at the guy who is waing his hand towards him happily.

“... I don’t know if it’s supposed to be an insult or what.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day4DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Day 5 - Soukoku • fem!Chuuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35
> 
> • "You can."
> 
> • "No matter how many coins you toss into the fountain, or how many fingers you cross, if it's not meant to be, it won't happen." (o)
> 
> • Forgive me for any grammar mistakes uwu

Don’t you think that ....

It would be good if we didn’t get married.

It would be good if we didn’t love each other.

It would be good if we didn’t become partners.

It would be good if from the beginning, we didn’t know each other.

It would be good ... it would be good ... t would be good ... no matter how much I say it, do you even hear my voice? Does my voice even reach you?

I didn’t say I regret loving you, I regret marrying you, I regret making you my wife.

I thought how it would be if we just were ordinary people. Didn’t you say that you want to go to somewhere far away, only us and our future child, and live in that place pretending to not know about detective and mafia’s world?

It would be our best happy ending.

But—

{Don’t ever think our encounter six years ago is over, Dazai Osamu. Come see me at the place when you and your wife destroyed my entire organization in one night.

Ah and the thing that I crucified onto the wall is my present for you. What a nice view, right?

Anyway, see you there.}

I pull the trigger of my gun and speed up my walk.

“Oh, you came?”

I turn my head.

I’ve never have the urge to kill people as much as this.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day5DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 14 - Soukoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35
> 
> • Regrets
> 
> • "When it's after 2 A.M. just go to sleep because the decisions you make after 2 A.M. are the wrong decisions." (o)
> 
> • Forgive me for any grammar mistakes uwu

s l u g: hy hat ra c k  
s l u g: ugh r u syill awa ke  
s l u g: kun i wht ever-ku n ga ve m e som3 boyhe rso me pa perqork s  
s l u g: i hat3 th at  
s l u g: hw ca n it s still ssme lyke whem i was i n th3 mafua  
s l u g: atop snoki ng slug  
s l u g: stop dri king to9  
s l u g: worr y abiut yoyr health petit msfia  
s l u g: argh  
s l u g: chy  
s l u g: i lv u  
s l u g: *lov3 yoi  
s l u g: *love you  
s l u g: foeget th at  
s l u g: i miss y so mu h  
s l u g: ug h  
s l u g: i musr b cr zy

in which dazai drink his lovely sake past 2 a.m. and unconsciously sending a bunch of email to his former partner

few hours later, when he finds out about that, he swears to hack chuuya's phone but unfortunately, chuuya have already read everything and screencaped all of it

**the end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day14DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!


	4. Day 25 - Soukoku • fem!Chuuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35
> 
> • Talk dirty to me (o)
> 
> • You will regret your inactions the most
> 
> • Forgive me for any grammar mistakes uwu

dazai stares at his girlfriend for a while now—like he wants to say something but somehow hesitant.

 

(he just doesn't want to be beaten up actually.)

 

but he can't resist. his girlfriend, his chuuya, wears an oversized shirt of his and with that cute face, isn't it more strange if he didn't think of anything?

 

"chuuya," he calls out the girl.

 

"if you fucking dare to say something nasty, i will fuck you up."

 

"oh yes please."

 

her barefeet kicks dazai's face spontaneously.

 

"chuuya, stop reading the magazine."

 

"don't wanna."

 

"... want to talk 'dirty' instead?"

 

"oh—"

 

his eyes lighten up.

 

"dirty."

 

he wants to throw his girlfriend out the window.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day25DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Day 27, 28, 29, 30 - NagiAka • KaruMana • YuumaMegu • ChibaHaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei
> 
> • Day 27: Sunshine and city lights
> 
> • Day 27: I don't care about your abs. I care about your words (o)
> 
> • Day 28: Mother nature
> 
> • Day 28: Poisonous taste of envy (o)
> 
> • Day 29: Pride (o)
> 
> • Day 29: Truth or Dare?
> 
> • Day 30: A new start (o)
> 
> • Day 30: All we do is sit in silence, waiting for a sign
> 
> • Forgive me for any grammar mistakes uwu

to nagisa, from akari:

 

☆  i dont care what people say about you. eventhough a famous actor confessed to me, showed his abs, treated me like im a princess, you are still the one for me. i love everything about you. i love how well you speak about this or that. its really thoughtful. i love that side of yours.

 

to manami, from karma:

 

☆  manami-san, just stay away from that person. i dont like the way he stares at you, kay? you are my girlfriend and i dont like when people, men, stare at you like you have no boyfriend. you are mine. okay, so when is the engagement once again?

 

to megu, from yuuma:

 

☆  please let me be the guy you can rely on ㅜㅜ sometimes i feel insecure and inferior when you are capable of doing anything and im not. and your family too ... ugh, i still afraid that they dont accept our relationship. i feel like i lost my pride ㅜㅜ but i will try my best! i will prove them that im your best boyfriend!

 

to chiba, from hayami:

 

☆  lets star a new journey together :) i will try my best being your assistant. we will make our best. i will always by your side so we can keep going forward together. dont sad when the clients complain or get angry. its just some obstacles that we have to go through. just try what we are able to do and try to satisfy our clients :) cheer up!

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Day27DOL #Day28DOL #Day29DOL #Day30DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> p.s: DONEEEEE!!! 30DOL CHALLENGE!!!!


	6. Day 31 - Bonus Day "A Letter for 2017"

a letter for 2017.

 

just dont fuck me up like 2016 do.

 

makes my exam and my plan go smoothly.

 

makes me happier.

 

makes me smiling more often.

 

makes my writer block disappears.

 

makes my writing becomes decent.

 

tq.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BonusDay #Day31DOL #30DaysOfLiterature
> 
> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia!


End file.
